Hariet
is one of the Broodals that can be fought in Super Mario Odyssey. Her name comes from "hare" and is sometimes given the name Harriet. In the main story, she is fought in the missions "Inverted Pyramid Showdown" and “Big Broodal Battle” (along with the other Broodals.) Appearance She is the only female Broodal and wears a purple dress, gloves, pumps, and a little hat with a little bow on it over the left side of her hair. Personality Judging from her Dark Side's Kingdom Brochure Bio, Hariet is not as predictable as the other Broodals are. She masters in pyrokinesis, apparently. She is also shown to be devious as the last few lines describe her as such with spare explosives with her yet she is also reckless filling her hat with these explosives. Her bio also states that her bombs were "homemeade". Battle Sand Kingdom Hariet is fought first on the Inverted Pyramid in Tostarena. In the battle, she is wearing a spike helmet, preventing Mario from jumping on her, and tries to throw bombs at Mario. Mario must use Cappy to reflect the bombs back at her to remove her spike helmet, so she can be stomped on. After being jumped on, Hariet will fly around in a saucer fashion, laughing maniacally, while dropping down many of bombs, which will leave little lava puddles after their detonation, before finally landing and resetting the cycle. After her being finished off, she becomes stunned and collapses. Bowser's Kingdom She is fought for the second time in Bowser's Castle in this battle, Hariet has two braids, so she can throw two bombs at once. The battle is otherwise the same, and is repeated on the Dark Side, after Topper is beaten. Dark Side .]] She is fought for the final time in Rabbit Ridge, where she is the second Broodal fought. She scolds Mario and Cappy for barging into the Broodals' kingdom and says that she still has things to teach them. Aside from the moon's different gravity, the fight is the same as in Bowser's Kingdom. She also helps pilot the RoboBrood in its second fight against Mario, in a fight quite similar to the one in Bowser's Kingdom. Dark Side Brochure Information Hariet, Pyrotechnics It's best not to get her mad. The least predictable of the Broodals, Hariet is most often found throwing bombs with her hair. When her homemade bombs explode, they leave a pool of fire on the ground, so try knocking them away before they explode. While it may seem reckless to have filled her hat with bombs, Hariet is devious and keeps a lot of spare explosives with her, so watch out! Gallery Trivia *Along with Topper, she is one of the members of the Broodals who starts panicking after their hat is knocked off. However, she does not do this during Phase 1. **Spewart will also lose his hat from Cappy, but doing so does not faze Spewart one bit, as befits his position as the least subtle. fr:Hariet es:Harriet it:Hariet de:Hariet Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Female Characters Category:Broodals Category:Villains Category:Rabbits Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Characters